


A little problem

by CrankyWhenProvoked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, College, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Genderbent!Deceit, House Party, Human AU, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/pseuds/CrankyWhenProvoked
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen like this, they were just fuckbuddies, but one little word is about to turn Delilah's world upside down.





	A little problem

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Deceit (Who is depicted as a cis female. Her name is Delilah)

Making her way down the aisle of the store, Delilah tried to ignore the knots in her stomach as she got closer to what she came here for. Coming to a stop, she looked over the boxes that all had nearly the same 99% accurate claim, the colorful words making her feel sick. Picking up two boxes, she looked at the claims on the back, before putting back the more expensive one and heading to the front of the store.

As the cashier rang her up, she did her best not to fidget as she handed over the money, getting her change and bag. Walking out of the store, she did all she could to breathe as she got into her dad’s car and heading to their house. Pulling up to the house, she cut the engine before resting her head on the steering wheel, wishing she didn’t have to do this. It was supposed to be Christmas break, a time for fun and family.

As that word crossed her mind, her stomach rolled unpleasantly, making her grab the bag and keys, getting out of the car. Heading into the house, she locked the car and then the door, heading up to her bedroom after kicking her boots off. Her dads weren’t going to be home for at least a few hours, a small silver lining she supposed. Locking herself in her bathroom, she set the bag on the sink before looking at herself in the mirror.

“You can do this, you have to know.” She whispered, her mismatched eyes watering slightly before she tore her gaze away.

Grabbing the box from the bag, she tore into it, dumping the things out before grabbing the instructions. They seemed straightforward enough, making her take another shaky breath, before she did what they said. After putting the cap back on the stick, she set it on the sink lip, letting herself sink to the floor as she set an alarm on her phone. Setting her phone to the side, she looked away from the timer counting down, letting her eyes slide shut.

She tried to keep her breathing even, not to let the panic overtake her, trying to lie to herself that the test would be negative. But she couldn’t lie to herself very well.

Caressing her stomach, her mind drifted to that first night, where if she should have turned and run the other way.

~*~

“Keg stand!” Someone yelled from the other room, before there was a commotion of people heading that way.

Delilah shook her head as she took a drink from her cup, peeking around the corner for a moment before giving up. It wasn’t the first or the last one that was going to happen that night, seeing as there were four kegs in all. Walking around a couple that was so close they might as well already be fucking, she slipped out the back door. There were a few other people out there, but none paid her any mind as she moved to sit on the edge of the porch.

Taking another sip of her drink, she let out a slow breath, looking up at the stars that could be seen. Pulling out her phone, she started typing into Google, before there were footsteps behind her, making her look up. Standing next to her, looking up at the sky, was a guy that she had seen around a lot. Logan was the head of their class by a mile or more, his main focus solely on his studies and extracurriculars that gave credits.

His looks and his brain made him one of the most wanted men on the campus, but everyone also knew not to try. While he sometimes took a partner for the night, the last thing he had time for was a long time partner. Though no girl, or guy, that had him for the night was ever disappointed, only that there wouldn’t a repeat performance.

“Ursa Major is very clear tonight.” He said, startling her out of her thoughts, cocking an eyebrow.

“Pardon?”

“Layman's term is Big Dipper.” He said, before hopping off the porch before sitting next to her.

“Oh.” She said, feeling her cheeks heat up as he leaned back on his hands.

Shifting slightly in her spot, she crossed her legs before taking another drink, the quiet slightly unsettling. From the house there was another shout before what sounded like a crash, making the male role his eyes.

“Doesn’t the college community have anything better to do than barbaric acts of false manliness?”

“If you hate it so much, why are you here?” She asked, swallowing hard as the male rolled his head to look at her.

“Because my roommate is a socialite, and wouldn’t dare miss a social engagement thrown by campus royalty,” He rolled his eyes, a show of just how he felt about all of that statement. “But the same could be asked of you, since you’re out here looking at constellations, not immersing yourself in the acts happening in there.”

“This whole thing isn’t really my scene, but I just did a project with the hosts girlfriend, so I had to be invited. According to some unspoken rule or something like that.”

“It seems like we both have been dragged here by a metaphorical chain then,” He said, sitting up again, making Delilah bite her lip as he leaned closer to her.

“It would seem like it.” She squeaked slightly, making Logan smirk.

“Though I’m sure that it is dictated somewhere that if two individuals were to grow tired of socializing, and wish to have more in depth,” Logan’s voice dipped, as he looked her up and down, before a lazy smile slid on his face. “Conversations elsewhere. Then those nasty unofficial rules are able to be bent.”

Delilah gasped softly as Logan’s fingers brushed her hair behind her ear, his hand sliding to tilt her chin up slightly. Swallowing hard again, she tried to calm her fast beating heart, nodding her head and feeling herself swoon as he smiled.

“Satisfactory.” He breathed, before he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

~*~

As her alarm went off, Delilah shook herself from her thoughts, shutting off the noise as she felt her hands shaking. She didn’t want to look, she didn’t want any of this to be her reality, that she could be carrying Logan’s baby.

That first night they went home together had been one of six all together over the next few months, each one just as fun, making her feel so lucky. Logan never made any promises, never texting her unless it was for her to come over for the night. He still cared more of his studies than human interactions, and she understood that, which is why he opted to keep her around.

And she might fully ruin that.

The last night that they were together, the night before they would be going home for break he had actually sent her home. Normally he didn’t mind her sleeping there, maybe even with his arm around her, but his parents were coming to get him. And he told her the last thing he needed was then showing up early and seeing her leave. And then having his mother going on about him having someone in his life. Again.

So she had left, got her things all packed up and was on the train the next morning bright and early. For the first few days back she had felt sick, chalking it up to the holidays and being forced to be around so much of her family soon. It wasn’t until her dad had asked if she needed anything from the store, specifically anything monthly related. She had told him no, she was good, only soon after to realize that she hadn’t had one in a couple months.

Taking a deep breath, Delilah reached up and grabbed the little stick, closing her eyes as she brought it down. Counting backwards from ten, when she got to one she opened her eyes, looking down at the little stick.

“Fuck.” She breathed, letting the test fall to the floor with a clatter, covering her mouth as she let out a sob.

The little test read the one word she didn’t want to even think about right now, the one word that would turn her life upside down. The one word that would throw a wrench into all the plans Logan made for the future, the future he was so focused on making perfect. The one single word that was about to change everything.

Pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, here we have another new AU. No one is shocked at all. I should be sorry, but I'm not.


End file.
